vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magolor
|-|Base= |-|Crowned Form= |-|2nd Crowned Form= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= Summary Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. After the events of Return to Dreamland, Magolor returned and asked for repentance from Kirby, in which Magolor made Kirby an amusement park with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A. 4-A with the Lor Starcutter | 4-A, higher in EX form | 4-A Name: Magolor Origin: Kirby's Return to Dream Land Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Alien from Another Dimension, Inhabitant of Halcandra, Wizard, Pilot and owner of the Lor Starcutter | Traitor | A sad shell possessed by the limitless power of the Master Crown, Manifestation of the Master Crown itself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon enemies, obstacles, an Ultra Sword and the Lor Starcutter. Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Teleportation, Genius Intelligence, Control over Lor Starcutter (Which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Time Travel not combat applicable and Size Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation & Creation (Created 2 pocket realms with multiple stars in small structures over unknown periods of time. Can create needles from the ground, shown in his Crowned Form that they come from modifying the environment itself), Air Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation via Magic Barrier, Explosion Manipulation (Via Gem Apple Bombs, which he can generate endlessly and are detonated remotely), Toon Force, Can recover from being flattened, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Scaling from Kirby, who used Friend Hearts to heal and purify the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler), Can bestowal electric, fire and air powers to others, Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) | Same but to a greater extent (except for the ability to create Friend Hearts), plus Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Vastly improved Spatial Manipulation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, BFR (Can open portals to summon enemies from other places. Will eventually remove them with more portals if Kirby & co. don't beat them), Telekinesis, Vibration Manipulation & Power Nullification, Teleportation, Mind Control (Controlled dozens of Doomers to attack Kirby and his crew), Portal Creation, and Transformation, Attack Reflection (Demonstrated here) | Same, but to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-High), Life Manipulation (Created enemies and objects to telekinetically throw towards his enemies), Weapon Creation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Able to contend with, and assist in the defeat of Hyness, Morpho Knight and Void Termina. Created 2 pocket realms with multiple stars in small structures over unknown periods of time), able to negate durability in some ways. Multi-Solar System level with the Lor Starcutter | Multi-Solar System level (Able to bend the fabric of Another Dimension to his whim. This realm was shown to contain stars, nebulae, many galaxies, and was claimed to be a universe, however Magolor didn't control all of Another Dimension), higher with EX form (Drew more power out of the Master Crown), can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks | Multi-Solar System level (Able to rip open black holes potent enough to swallow the whole battlefield, including the massive black hole in the background. Capable of turning the fabric of the universe itself into a weapon. Able to mess with the laws of Another Dimension. His defeat caused the destruction of unspecified parts of the realm, including the more than a dozen areas where the Sphere Doomers were fought in Return to Dream Land), can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Kirby in several races. Along with the other Star Allies he was able to chase and keep up with the dark Jamba Heart pieces several times, which were scattered across the universe in a presumably short period of time). Massively FTL+ with the Lor Starcutter | Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Landia while flying backwards and making the stars blur behind them. Blitzed Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee with projectiles. Reacted to an attack from Kirby while weakened), higher in EX form | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class (Could contend with Kirby's Ultra Sword for a little), higher with EX form | Multi-Solar System Class (Can hurt Kirby with his own version of the Ultra Sword and Grand Hammer abilities) Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Canonically only defeated by Kirby with his Ultra abilities, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee) | Multi-Solar System level (Canonically only defeated by Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee) Stamina: Unknown | Immense | Limitless Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby), far higher via Spatial Manipulation, Cross-Dimensional via the Lor Starcutter, Low Multiversal via teleportation/Dimensional Vanish | Interstellar. Low Multiversal via teleportation & portals (Opened a portal to Popstar from Another Dimension) | Interstellar. Low Multiversal via teleportation & portals Intelligence: Genius. Repaired and updated the Lor Starcutter, a futuristic vehicle created by The Ancients. Knew how to create pocket reams of various sizes within small structures, similar to those the Lor Starcutter has. Magolor is a very smooth talker who is talented at using others to achieve his goals. Even managed to dupe Meta Knight, who has been proven to be incredibly alert to threats, given the events of Amazing Mirror and Squeak Squad. Has a lot of knowledge on The Ancients and their creations. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Standard Equipment: Lor Starcutter. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler and Invincibility Candy | The Master Crown and the Lor Starcutter | Creates Ultra Sword recreations of Galaxia, frozen Grandhammer, and separate dragon flames Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | He's being possessed by the Master Crown Key: Base | Master Crown Magolor | Magolor Soul Feats *[[User blog:Eficiente/Kirby: Casual Black Holes Feats#.28Base.29 Magolor.27s black_hole .28Star Allies.29|His "Black Hole" attack in Star Allies was calculated at 3.0601196e37 Joules/5-A]] Notable Attacks/Techniques: Without Items *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Magolor generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective. Upon contact, the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to Meta Knight. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Magolor & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time. *'Magic Sphere:' Magolor releases a sphere of energy that launches forward, homing in on nearby enemies as it flies. If no enemies are nearby, it is launched at a random angle. **'Revolution Orbs:' Magolor releases two twirling spheres of energy that launch forward. **'Revolution Flame:' Magolor releases three swirling balls of flame that launch forward. *'Deadly Needles:' Magolor manipulates space to make two needles that rise up next to him, one to either side. **'Double Deadly Needles:' Magolor manipulates space to make four needles that rise up next to him, two to either side, covering a wider distance. **'Double Deadly Needles Deluxe:' Magolor manipulates space a series of eight needles around him, four to either side, covering a very large distance. *'Magalor Surge:' Magolor surges forwards while spinning and manipulating air. The attack's name has a typefragical error of his name. *'Gem Apple Bombs:' Magolor throws three Gem Apple Bombs forward. After landing, the bombs begin to expand and reach full potency after about 7/some seconds. This attack can be used underwater, but Magolor will only drop one Gem Apple bomb directly downwards. **'Detonate:' Magolor giggles as he detonates the Gem Apple Bombs, dealing more damage in a wider radius the bigger they are. This move can also be used during any of Magolor's other attacks, which will detonate them without Magolor giggling. *'Black Hole:' Magolor floats in place as he raises his arms over his head, creating a rune circle that can be maneuvered around freely. **'Summon:' The rune circle collapses into a black hole. Any food items absorbed will heal Magolor. *'Ultra Sword:' Magolor summons an Ultra Sword from a rune circle which he swings downwards, covering a wide radius. *'Magic Barrier:' Magolor creates a star-shaped shield to protect him while guarding. It blocks chip damage while active, when broken it reverts into a normal Guard. *'Dimensional Vanish:' Magolor disappears into a portal, leaving only an invulnerable distortion in the air in which he maneuveres around freely. He will later reappear through another portal damaging nearby enemies. In-game he reappears automatically after about 5 seconds, however this is likely to be a game mechanic. *'Summon Lor:' Magolor summons the Lor Starcutter, which allies can ride on, increasing its size and damaging nearby enemies. Outside of this technique, Magolor should be able to summon the Lor for his own use. **'Magoloran Launch:' Magolor launches the Lor Starcutter, which flies straight forwards, damaging any foes in its path with great destructive power. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Magolor transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Magolor becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Magolor summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. [https://youtu.be/zGLGkp9M2yw?t=1168 Magolor uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies]. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery Magolor_Cannon.gif|Magolor firing a laser that ignores Kirby's guard Kirbys Return to Dreamland-Magolor Soul's Black Hole attack.gif|Magolor Soul creating a black hole Kirbys Return to Dreamland-Magolor Soul's Another Dimension attack.gif|Magolor Soul throwing space Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Under My Control Kirby's Return to Dreamland - C-R-O-W-N-E-D TKCD_Magolor_artwork_2.png|Magolor as the appeared in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Flavor_Text_•_Kirby_Star_Allies.png|One of Magolor's pause screen descriptions in Star Allies. There is a mistranslation in the part that says "galaxy", the original kanji says "universe" (宇宙) FIGHT_FOR_THE_CROWN!-Celebration_Pictures-Kirby_Star_Allies.png The_Shape_of_a_Heart-Celebration_Pictures-Kirby_Star_Allies.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Luke’s profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tricksters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Traitors Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 4